Ganon: The Prelude
by Captain Volcano
Summary: Evil is not born. It is made. Ganon, revered as one of the greatest villains in video game history is no different. Even the Dark Lord was once good-hearted too. Timeline: pre- "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." R&R preez!
1. Chapter 1: The King of the Desert

"In my lands, it is said that absolute power corrupts absolutely

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda franchise or any of its affiliates. The OC's in this story are mine.

**GANON**

**Chapter One: The King of the Desert**

"In my lands, it is said that absolute power corrupts absolutely."

…

"You're holding the scimitar all wrong, Ganon." Ganon looked down at his tiny, bruised hands questionably. The sweat burned his eyes as he squinted against the windy deserts.

"Umm… Miru…can you please stop calling me that?" he squeaked as his gaze locked onto the tall, voluptuous woman that stood beside him, glaring at him with dissatisfaction. The veil covering her face danced with her wild, long hair in the wind as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense! That name fits you perfectly," she exclaimed, brushing the soft strands of her dark-orange hair away from her silky-brown skin.

"But I don't even know what it means. Every Gerudo has a meaningful name except mine…" Ganon sighed as his eyes moved down to inspect his tattered shoes. Miru rolled her eyes sympathetically and then playfully ruffled the sand out of Ganon's messy, red hair with her stiff, calloused hand.

"Sit, Ganon. I'm surprised that your big 'sisters' haven't explained this to yet, but your name is of greater importance than you may think."

Ganon obediently sat himself down on the soft, warm sand, gently laying his scimitar beside him. Miru leaned herself up against an adjacent boulder, pulled out a long pipe, and proceeded to light it. "You see," she mumbled with the pipe in her mouth, struggling to create tiny spark of fire with a flick of her hand, "you are quite special in the Gerudo family." Miru's lack of magical training soon became apparent as beads of concentrated sweat began forming on her brow. Ganon smiled politely, winked at her pipe, and engulfed the smoking apparatus in searing flames.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Miru shrieked as she threw the pipe down a nearby ravine. "What the hell, Ganon?!"

"Umm! Umm! I'm sorry, Miru! I didn't mean to do it! I saw you struggling with your 'Din's Fire' technique and I decided to help you! I didn't mean to use that much mana! I'm so so so so so sorry!" Ganon wailed as Miru applied her rough hands to his tiny face, slapping his cheeks raw. "What did I say about practicing magic?!" she yelled sternly. "'Not to practice it until I'm older!' I know, I forgot!" Ganon cried in his defense. Miru ceased her wrathful slaps and growled warningly at the young boy. She returned to her spot beside the boulder and resumed her story.

"Sigh…if only you knew just how important you are to our people… But, you are still much too young to know why…" Ganon looked up angrily. "Hey, I'm almost twelve years old now! I can handle grow-up talk, Miru." Ganon groaned in despair. He knew there was no use in forcing information out of Miru. "Then at least tell me what my name means," Ganon pleaded.

"Very well. As you know, our language is ancient and much different than 'Hyrulean.' In our language, my name, Miru Kavanistu, means 'Desert Rose.' Your magi instructor's name, Issai Nedas, means 'Moon Tigress.' All Gerudo names have nature references to honor the Goddesses that made our beautiful world. All Gerudo except one: 'Ganon.' Ganon is a named solely to male Gerudo, males that are only born once every millennium. This is why you, child, have been named Ganon, which means 'King."'

The long silence that followed after was interrupted by the howl of the desert winds. In the distance, a fiery sun was slowly rising above the mountains of sand that surrounded the training grounds. Just then, a large hawk flew overhead, releasing a mighty shrill. It then swooped down and landed on the heavily-padded shoulder of Miru.

"Why hello there, Bloodlust," Miru whispered as she stroked the large bird's glistening coat. "You've come to summon Ganon, right? My my, such a smart bird, you are." Miru turned her head to look down at the solemnly silent Ganon. She smiled warmly at the small king. _One day the world will know of your name, Ganon, king of the Gerudo_, she thought. As Ganon began to look up, Miru quickly frowned. "Go on! Issai summons you. It is time you practice controlling that monstrous power the Goddesses unnecessarily gave you." Ganon nodded obediently. Bloodlust wailed once more and sailed off Miru's broad shoulder. Ganon briskly jogged underneath it, making sure he didn't lose his way in the vast sandy ocean of his lands.

Ganon slowly parted a pair of ornate sheets covering the wide doorway of magi-master Issai's tent. He looked around the tiny tent in awe, never being able to fully understand how many marvelous objects could fit into such a small living space. He then moved his eyes to the other end of tent, onto the miniscule figure of a wrinkly old woman adorned with flower, feathers, and wavy robes. On the center of her forehead burned a resonating red jewel, pulsating light in the metronomic pace of a heartbeat. Her face was riddled with ancient tattoos written in a forgotten language. Long lines of blue steam coming from a cup of tea, which sat on a practically empty table, masked the faded orange color of the sage's hair.

Ganon took one step forward and found himself by a familiar poofy pillow. He sat on his knees and bowed his head to the floor. He cleared his throat and began to recite his speech, as was customary for him to do so every time he met for a lesson from Issai. "O masterful Issai, vessel for the mighty Goddess Din. I humbly request your teachings of the arcane and magical, so that I may one day bring honor to our people."

The aged witch looked up slowly and chuckled quietly. "My my, Ganon, I swear you grow an inch taller every time I see. Then again, we do meet only once a month. Have you been practicing your 'Din's Fire' technique?" Ganon nodded shyly, remembering what had happened an hour ago with Miru. Issai chuckled once more, clearly understanding that Ganon is still struggling with his power. "Little Ganon, king of the Gerudo, the Goddesses have blessed you with wondrous powers, powers that are ten-fold when compared to mine. However, as I tell you every time you visit, power is useless if used without control. Before we begin today's lesson, do you have any questions?"

Ganon's eyes widened. He wanted to ask the wise Issai a question that has been bothering him for months, yet he feared the answer. He felt a cold sweat run down his back as he pondered on the decision of whether he should finally ask his master or not. He suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. It was time he asked the one question that none of his other sisters could answer. "Master Issai! I do have some questions…about…me…" The sudden rush of energy quickly dissipated. Taking notice of this, Issai helped Ganon with his nervousness. "Anything you ask, young king. My divine wisdom is yours." Ganon cleared his throat once more. "Master Issai. As you taught me, all beings are created by some sort of 'reproduction.' However, unlike all my Gerudo sisters, I have come to realization that I…lack…parents. Although you have taught me to count my blessings, I cannot help but wonder why I have three Clan Leaders as my 'head sisters' instead of two normal parents? Lastly, if our species requires a male and female to reproduce, why am I the only male in our entire Gerudo race?"

The tent was silent. The hiss of the simmering waters of the blue tea drilled into Ganon's ears. Confused and afraid that he asked too many questions, Ganon took notice of tiny tears welling up in his eyes. Issai chuckled softly. She wrapped her lengthy, claw-like fingers around the cup of tea and took a long, slurpy sip.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me about your existence, little king. Hmm…where do I start…?" As she pondered, Issai gently rubbed the red jewel on her forehead. "Well...to start, I think it would be wise of you to know that your three 'head sisters' are immortal." Ganon's eyes shot wide open. "Oh yes, we have lived for many, many years. You see, little one, all races have immortals to be representatives of that particular race. This is the gift of the Goddesses. Only the purest of heart can obtain such a gift, and that is why so few exist today. Now, don't get me wrong, we can die from mortal wounds, but age does nothing to us. Unfortunately, my old self received immortality when I was 93 years old, so will be forever stuck in this form. Ho ho ho…"

Ganon sat, dumbfounded. _Eternal life? Can it really be true? _His thoughts danced in his head as he waited for his master to tell him more. "Lucky Miru," Issai chuckled as she took another sip of her tea. "She will be forever beautiful just like your third master, Anadia. But, we have been together for…um….well, it will 11,043 years in two months." Ganon could hardly believe his ears. "Yes, we have trained many, many kings," Issai continued. "We even had some pure-of-heart kings who attained immortality, but because of 1000 year limit on their lives they eventually died." Issai's face sagged with sorrow, but her expression soon changed. "I'm sure you will pure king, Ganon. The Goddesses will be more than happy to give you eternal life, my king," she smiled.

Ganon's palms were doused with sweat. He felt as if his brain was going to explode from all the information he was gathering. Issai understood that his young mind was struggling with this overwhelming knowledge, but continued her speech. "This next nugget of knowledge might be hard to swallow for you. Unlike most beings in our world, Gerudo kings are not born from the womb of a woman. Instead, every 1000 years a meteorite falls from the heavens and into the deserts, housing a tiny male baby."

Ganon nearly fell over. He was finding it harder and harder to listen to his master. "You see, many millennia ago, the Gerudo were once only 12 priestesses who are said to be direct descendants of the Goddesses themselves. Because of their devotion and unshakeable loyalty, the Goddesses deemed the Gerudo females as divine beings and thus granted all of their descendants with courage, wisdom, power, and, last but not least, incomparable beauty. But, because of this divine blessing, a curse followed suit. Our race can only reproduce women, not men. Instead, the Goddesses grant us one male every 1000 years, a male that has inherited the three legendary characteristics of our deities: courage from Farore, wisdom from Nayru, and power from Din. But, that is why there are ZERO naturally-born males in our race. 'But, if there are no males, how do our people reproduce?' you might ask. Well, this is where you come in, little Ganon. Ho ho ho, but you are still much too young to understand that part!"

Ganon had reached his limit; he could not listen anymore. Just as Issai was about to talk some more, Ganon swiftly interjected. "I almost killed master Miru with my Din's Fire technique! Can you teach me how to control it?" he bellowed. Issai lifted a quizzical eyebrow and then nodded in agreement. "We can't have Miru, the vessel for Farore, be endangered by the very king she is training, can we?" she laughed softly. Ganon laughed politely, but his mind was elsewhere. _Immortality…?_

_Ten years pass. Within this time, the young and contemplative Ganon has become the strongest Gerudo king that has ever lived, or so Issai claims. At the youthful age of 21, Ganon is now ready to receive his kingship and become the official king of the Gerudo. _

There he stood, all seven feet-six inches of him, inside the ceremonial chamber which stood in the very center of the three Gerudo tribes. He towered over all of the Gerudo priestesses beside him as they chanted in an ancient Gerudo dialect. In front of him stood his three immortal masters: Miru the Courageous, Issai the Arcane, and Anadia the Wise. They looked down at him with satisfaction as they stood at the top of a tiny stair case that led to a massive throne. Each one of the Clan leaders held a divine artifact respectively representing the Goddess they followed.

Miru stepped down first, holding a massive, glowing white blade. "In the name of Mother Farore, I hereby grant you, Ganon of the Gerudo, the legendary blade of Ganonciel, the first Gerudo king. Take it in hand and courageously defend our people in times of need." Miru's muscular arms had no trouble holding the large sword, which was a few inches taller than she was. Ganon smiled warmly at his master as he took the sword in hand. To him the colossal blade was as light a feather. He sheathed it into the holster by his side and returned his gaze onto his masters.

Anadia was next to step down. In her small hands, she carried a necklace made of round beads, all of which carried a different runic symbol on it. "Take this, Ganon, king of the Gerudo, in the name of Mother Nayru. With this necklace adorned around your mighty neck, you will able to speak and understand all languages on this world. With it, you will be able to become a diplomat and, hopefully, will never have to bring the wrath of Din on any being." Anadia blushed as she placed the necklace around Ganon's head. She then returned to her spot next to Miru.

With a cane in hand, Issai was the last to step down the stair case. Her familiar chuckle filled Ganon's heart with warmth as he smiled back at her. "Mighty king of the Gerudo, voice of the desert, gift from the Gods. In the name of Mother Din, I grant you this jewel. With it, you will able to regulate and control the monstrous and wrathful powers that Din has blessed you with. Remember Lord Ganon, king of the divine, Din's wrath is not be abused." She pulled out a burning orange crystal out of her pocket, similar to one on her forehead, and raised it toward Ganon's head. Ganon politely bent down and closed the two foot gap between them. She placed the jewel on the center of his forehead, where it briefly sparked and then latched on. She then ran her face across Ganon's cheek. "I have been blind for 5,000 years. Despite this, I have never seen a grander king such as yourself. Bring honor to our race, lord Ganon, and make your people proud." Ganon proudly let the tears roll down his chiseled face as his kissed Issai on her jeweled forehead.

He then straightened out his back and looked at his masters with joyous, tear-filled eyes. Without a word's warning, he thrust out his arms and tightly wrapped the three women with his long, muscular arms. The three Clan leaders looked at each other in confusion, but then hugged Ganon back with motherly affection. "You will make a fine king" they whispered together. The priestess surrounding them all dropped to their knees. "All hail Ganon, king of the Gerudo! May he bring 1000 years of prosperity and peace to the Gerudo kingdom!" Outside the ceremonial chamber, thousands of Gerudo women cheered as they cried in unison "Hail Ganon, king of the desert! Hail Ganon, king of the desert!" He turned to look at his people, raised his fist into the air, and released a mighty roar. The crowd copied his action, cheering madly for their new king.

They celebrated his coronation from sunrise to sunset, eating, drinking, and telling tales of past kings by an enormous bonfire. They spoke of kings like Ganonciel, king of light, and Ganongrol, king of feasts, and Ganonondas, king of pranks. They then laughed and cried at how grand their new Ganon would be and gave him names like Ganonilus, king of peace, and Ganonhertas, king of mercy. Amidst all the laughter and dance, Ganon sat on a large chair in front of fire as his mind raced. _I must achieve immortality and bring everlasting glory to my people. I must defend my kingdom…_


	2. Chapter 2: I am Ganon

Chapter Two: "I am Ganon"

**Chapter Two: "I am Ganon"**

_The Gerudo Kingdom prospered under Ganon's rule. In a matter of seven years, the three Gerudo tribes were fused into one gigantic epicenter of Gerudo life. Ganon, now 28 years old, had fathered and raised 143 beautiful daughters. He had yet to create a name for himself as a "Ganon," but the citizens were already calling him "Ganonallios," king of prosperity. The Gerudo city had become famous in Hyrule for its marketplace, stretching for miles across a quiet valley, which traders had named "Gerudo Valley." In this time, there was a spike half-Gerudo half-Hylian children born due to the constantly visiting traders. Despite strict Gerudo law that stated all half-breeds were to be killed, Ganon welcomed all forms of life into his deserts. This upset the small population of elder Gerudo, but drove the younger generation into celebration. The Gerudo desert soon became an exotic place of leisure as resorts and inns were built, inviting more tourism. The once alienated lands of the Gerudo transformed into a city of relaxation and interracial peace. As more and more Hylians took residence in the Gerudo desert, word of the now wealthy city spread fast across the kingdom, eventually reaching the ears of none other than King Hyrule himself. _

"My lord. The once barren lands of the Gerudo have become a popular and wondrous place. The revenue that the Gerudo kingdom has raked in is only rivaled by the great Kingdom of Hyrule, leaving the Zoran and Goronian provinces in a shadow. Rumor has it that the new Gerudo king is a man of peace and equality, welcoming outsiders regardless of their race. The Gerudo Kingdom would be a great asset to the Hyrulean Alliance, my lord. Imagine: Zora, Gorons, and Gerudo, all pledging their allegiance to the Hyrulean Crown! Only one kingdom left, my lord! The Hyrulean future looks promising!" Kneeling obediently on one knee, the Hyrulean messenger wiped a wall of excited sweat off his forehead. He was filled with joy that he was the one chosen to deliver such fine news to the legendary king of Hyrule.

On an oversized golden thrown sat the pensive old king, stroking his thick white beard. His eyes wandered about his vast chamber, moving from artifact to artifact, examining his treasures of conquest. Above his throne hung three flags: one bearing the blue skeleton of a fish, one with the picture of a red volcano, and one in the center hosting the image of three golden triangles aligned into a pyramid.

"Smithson…" whispered the king. The soldier bolted up and raised his right fist over his heart. "Yes, my liege?" he asked.

"Smithson…deliver a message to the Gerudo…" Smithson's hand darted into his messenger bag and pulled out a roll of parchment and an enchanted feather. As the king began to speak, the enchanted feather turned black, magically filling itself with ink. The king proceeded. "'King of the Gerudo. By order of his majesty, King Amadeus Hyrule the 13th hereby proposes a peace treaty between the kingdoms of Gerudo and Hyrule, titled the Hyrulean Alliance Act. Once under Hyrulean rule, there will be an unshakable order amongst the four mother races, uniting the four corners of these lands in the name of the Hyrulean crown. If you do not comply with this decree, the kingdom of Gerudo will be deemed a renegade nation and shall be considered an enemy to the crown! Signed, King Amadeus Hyrule the 13th."

The Hyrulean king leaned forward in his throne, directing his piercing blue eyes onto Smithson. Smithson looked up at the king in question, but then lowered his gaze in respect. "M-my lord?" Smithson asked, out of breath with anxiety. The king continued to stare at Smithson. He then cleared his throat loudly, fixed the collars on his expensive blue robe, and leaned back into his throne. Smithson cautiously looked back up at the king.

"Will th-that be a-a-all, my lord-d-d?" quaked Smithson. The king casually reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 tiny purple crystals. "Take this 250 rupees, Smithson. Before you deliver this message, I want you visit King Do Bon Zora the 3rd and then Chief Darunia of the Goron." Smithson ran forward and aggressively threw the crystals in his bag. He then stood up and shakily thumped his fist against his chest. "W-what shall I s-say to them, my king?" The king moved his gaze to the other side of the room where a large, engraved stone depicting three triangles adorned the chamber's doorway. "Tell them that they are summoned to Castle Hyrule for a conference…we have things to discuss" he growled. Smithson leaped in fright, but collected himself quickly. He respectfully bowed, turned, and ran out of the chamber as fast as he could with excitement. He could not believe his luck. _250 rupees?! I can't wait to see what the king will give me when I successfully deliver these messages! _Smithson joyously laughed as his plated shoes clanked on the stone corridors of Castle Hyrule. Today was his lucky day.

The king then turned to far left corner of his chamber. From the shadows emerged a man draped in a white cloak. His left eye was covered by an eye-patch, decorated with the picture of bleeding red eye. His right eye burned red in the darkness of the chamber. His jet-black hair was slicked back, almost invisible in the darkness minus a white strand that hung over his eye-patch. The king smiled at the cloaked man. "Asura…follow Ensign Smithson. Make sure he makes it to the desert without any problems. Is that clear?"

The red-eyed man dropped to one knee. "Yes, my king…" His voice was raspy and deep, yet soft and soothing. The king nodded at Asura, signaling that he was free to leave. Asura then merged back into the shadows, disappearing out of the room entirely. The king then looked the right of his throne, where an adjacent wooden table supported a large goblet of wine. The king admired his reflection, but then grimaced at the thoughts that plagued his mind. _Those wretched Gerudo…they WILL bow before the Hyrulean crown…or may the Goddesses have mercy on their foul souls…_

Inside the castle walls, a young girl walked amongst the vast castle gardens. By her side walked an enormous, lightly-armored woman. The young girl spotted a horizontal line of red flowers growing at the end of the garden. She ran up with excitement, giggling on her way there. "Impa, look! Daddy had the gardeners plant 'Red Remalias' for me! I love these flowers! They remind of your eyes, Impa: red and fierce, yet silent and beautiful."

The large woman arrived at the line of flowers, looking at them warmly. "Yes. Your father loves you very much, Princess." Impa looked up at the sun. She then gently placed her thick hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Come, Princess. It's mid-day. Time for you lunch." The little girl nodded with a smile, wrapped her tiny hand around one of Impa's fingers, and began walking.

Ensign Smithson sat down heavily on a chair. He looked around the small tavern, examining the people inside it. _Good. I'm not the only Hylian here…_ he thought, locking his eyes onto a small table of three Hylian traders. He then looked down at his feet and winced in pain. The unfamiliar desert terrain gave him blisters, something that could put a messenger to shame. On the other side of the bar sat a man draped in a white cloak. A large white hood covered his rugged face, leaving only his nose and lips exposed. Ensign Smithson turned to a nearby Gerudo waitress. He blushed at her momentarily, examining the curvy outline of her provocatively-dressed body. "Excuse me, Miss. Where can I find the Gerudo king? I bring for him a message from King Hyrule himself," he said proudly, trying to impress the exotic waitress.

She lifted a curious eyebrow at him. "The king? He is in his living quarters, surrounded by Gerudo guards. I don't care who you are, I doubt you are going to get in…," she scoffed. Smithson casually sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "My dear, you know not of the persuasive power of a Hylian." He stood up, left 10 rupees on the table, and left the tavern.

The waitress examined the 2 blue rupees, concluded that they were real, and slid them into her pocket. As she dropped the second crystal into her pocket, she felt a rush of heat against her body. She looked up in alarm, taking sight of a man cloaked in a white cloth in front of her. His eyes were hidden, but the sight of his perfect nose and beautiful lips froze the Gerudo woman in her tracks. He put his right hand over the center of his chest, roughly pressing her against a wall. Her breathing became short and shallow as her hands began to quiver. The man breathed down her neck as his tongue softly licked the beads of sweat that had formed on her body. "Tell me, little dove, where is your king really hiding?" His deep voice flowed into the Gerudo woman's ears like silk. She curled her toes in ecstasy when he spoke. She slowly opened her quivering lips and said "H-he is at a banquet w-with v-v-vassals. Th-they celebrate the s-success of his r-r-reign…" She then dropped to her knees as tiny droplets of drool oozed from her mouth. Her breaths had become loud and deep as she lay there, trying to calm her over-heated body.

The cloaked man reached into his pocket, pulled out 10 purple crystals and dropped them by the waitress's shivering body. "Thank you," he whispered. "That will be all." He then turned to the rest of the tavern, appreciating the fact that no one in the room had noticed his conversation with the waitress. He looked back down at the waitress with smile. _My dear, you know not of the persuasive power of a Shiekah_, he thought. After adjusting his hood he then casually walked out of the tavern, all the while whistling a jolly tune.

"A toast, in honor of Lord Ganon! May he bring ever-lasting prosperity to his people!" A long-table of richly-dressed Gerudo women lifted their golden goblets. "To Ganon!" they cried. At the end of long table sat Ganon, dressed in beautiful golden robes. His neck was adorned with large, golden chains and his fingers shined with grand, jeweled rings. He lifted his goblet as well, toasting the woman sitting to his right. "I owe my thanks to Nabooru. Without her direction, our lands would be knee-deep in debt!" he laughed heartily. The vassals joined him in laughter. The young Gerudo lowered her gaze in respect, hiding her flushed cheeks. Ganon reached out and raised her chin. "Be proud, young Nabooru. This banquet is not just for me…" Ganon stood up and raised his goblet once more. "To Nabooru! At the young age of 16, Nabooru has risen in the ranks of our society with her blessed wisdom and maturity. After much consideration, I hereby announce that from this day forward, Nabooru Narimas shall be my second in command!"

The Gerudo vassals raised their goblets as well, drinking deep in honor of the newly appointed official. Just as Ganon's lips made contact with his goblet, an unfamiliar voice rang through the courtyard. "Let go of me! Honestly, how was I supposed to know that the Gerudo king was being defended by WOMEN?!" Ganon looked to the other side of the courtyard where two heavily-armored, tall Gerudo women held back a tiny Hylian man. Ganon nodded at the guards, telegraphing that they should release him. They nodded in response and threw the little intruder onto the ground, right in front of the banquet table.

The little man stood up furiously, brushing the sand granules off his padded shoulders. "Well, I wasn't expecting such a rude welcoming. And here I thought the Gerudo were civilized…" smirked the Hylian visitor. Ganon slowly rose from his seat, over-shadowing the Hylian and the two Gerudo guards nearby. "How can I help you, stranger?" growled Ganon, straightening out his massive figure. The silence that followed afterwards was soon interrupted by loud clanking noises coming from the knee-plates of the Hylian messenger.

The messenger cleared his throat, pulled out a piece of parchment, and began reading the contents. "King of the Gerudo. By order of his majesty…"

Once the message was read, the messenger rolled the parchment back up and returned to his side-bag. Ganon remained standing, staring down at his goblet. "Tell me, Sir…" he began. "Smithson," interjected the messenger. Ganon continued to peer into his cup. "Tell me, Sir Smithson…how did you find out about this banquet you so kindly disturbed?" The messenger shuffled his feet. "A man told me. He was dressed in white, must've been a Hylian trader or something," explained Smithson. Ganon shot his head up, his eyes burning with fury. His gaze seared into Smithson's eyes, causing the Hylian to look down in fear. "You tell your king, little Hylian," began Ganon, "that the Gerudo are a peaceful and docile people; we do not search for trouble. But, your king brings an unwelcome voice to my deserts, so he shall hear mine as well." Ganon dropped a boulder-like fist on the banquet table, creating a hairline fracture in its center. "If your king wishes to have these lands, he must take them from the Gerudo by force! While we may be peaceful and merciful, we are also proud. Tell him, Hylian! Tell your king not to mistake mercy for weakness!" Ganon's voice boomed through the courtyard, turning the heads of Gerudo miles away. As the echoes of his voice died out in the distance, black thunder clouds gathered around the Gerudo kingdom, wrathfully rumbling in the skies. In the shadows of the courtyard, Asura was trembling in fear. Although undetected by the Gerudo, his hands could not stop shaking. _Such strength…such fury…that man alone could take out armies with his very voice_, he thought.

Smithson was already on his knees, tears of fright rolling down his eyes. "Y-y-yes, King of the G-Gerudo!" he cried. Ganon walked towards the Smithson, each step disrupting the ground beneath him. His iron-clad boots stopped in front of the bowed Smithson. "Ganon…" whispered the titanic king. Smithson raised his head to look up. His eyes widened as the unheard of size of the desert king was temporarily silhouetted by a flash of lightning. Ganon kneeled down by Smithson, leaning his head beside Smithson's ear. "I am Ganon, little Hylian. Ganon of the Desert, king of the fierce and ancient Gerudo people. Know thine enemy, Hylian…"

Smithson's tears flowed like rivers down his face. Asura, too overwhelmed with fear and anxiety, dashed out towards Ganon. Two large scimitars fell out his sleeves, falling into his hands. He pulled one arm back, ready to thrust the large blade into Ganon's heart. As lightning flashed above the courtyard, Asura's red eye made contact with the Ganon's, seeing the king's eye-color for the first time. Without even seeing it, one of Ganon's thick arms shot out towards Asura. His hand wrapped around Asura's neck with ease, almost like a twig.

There Asura hung, his neck in between the colossal hand of Ganon. Struggling to breathe, Asura did not resist his captor. As he inhaled, blood shot out his mouth, staining his white cloak. "Your eyes…they are red like mine…yet, you are not a Shiekah…" Asura strained his throat to cough up more blood. "What have you seen…that makes your eyes…burn with such fires..?" Asura inquired. Ganon released the assassin, dropping him next to Smithson. Asura's swords clanked to the floor, which the two Gerudo guards quickly collected and ran back to their spots. Ganon wiped Asura's blood off his hand and onto his golden robe. "I have seen the peaceful future of my people, Shiekah. But now that your king bring his blades into my desert, I can see that the future I saw was just a dream," sighed Ganon. "I spare your lives, you dogs. I doubt your king would have done the same for my people. Go now. If you value your lives, you will never come near the Gerudo sands ever again…"

Smithson turned to the bloodied Asura, recognizing him as the stranger who gave him the location of Ganon's banquet. Asura turned to him and smiled. "It is okay, Smithson…we…work for the…same king," Asura whispered as blood ran down his chin. Ganon walked past the two men, stopping by the courtyard entrance. "Nabooru…see to it that these men make it out my deserts alive…I don't want any pointless deaths in my lands…" Ganon walked up to the two Gerudo guards and kissed them both on the forehead. "No deaths…" he hissed to them sternly. He then continued to walk past them, entering the now silent Gerudo streets. As his feet left the courtyard premises, it started to rain.


	3. Chapter 3: Prepare for War

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three: "Prepare for War"**

_Upon being thrown out of Gerudo Valley, Smithson picked up his bloodied companion and carried him out the desert. Moved by Asura's sacrifice, Smithson stopped for no one, carrying Asura's body all the way into Castle Hyrule._

Smithson limped into king Hyrule's chamber, carrying the surprisingly light body Asura on his shoulders. Before Smithson had a chance to lie Asura down, the king jumped of his chair and rushed to their aid. "Asura! What happened here?! You weren't supposed to engage anyone! Asura! You were to protect Smithson, not have him carry you covered in blood!" cried the king. Smithson and the king gently placed Asura's unconscious body on the floor. The king examined Asura from head to toe. "Call the Royal Doctor! Now!" yelled the king. Smithson hesitated to leave the king on his own, but knew better than to disobey him and wasted no time running out of the chamber. Just as Smithson's loud footsteps could no longer be heard, Asura opened his eye. "My king…" he whispered. As he did so, blood began to pour from his mouth once more. "Don't speak, Asura! Just stay quiet until the doctor gets here," commanded the king, clearly flustered. Asura shook his head as tears began to roll down his eye. "No, my king. I have failed you…as a guardian…by leaving your side…by attacking a man…I knew I could never kill..." His voice became raspier as he fought to cough up the collected blood in his throat. "As a Shiekah…I must take my own life…for failing you…you and I both know this."

The king whimpered when he heard this as tears welled up in his eyes as well. "No. No, Asura. I forbid it! I cannot bear being a king without you by my side. When I lost my previous guardian, I almost lost the will to live. I cannot lose you, Asura!" exclaimed the king. Asura chuckled softly, wincing in pain. "My king…you are too…compassionate," he replied. The king then stood up and turned around, hiding the tears that had begun to run down his face. "Asura, as your king and master, I command you to ignore your Shiekan codes and continue serving me! Have I made myself clear?" The king tried not to sniff too loudly, but Asura knew all too well that the king was heart-broken. "I shall be…exiled from my home…my king," huffed Asura. The king knew that Asura was referring to the secret Shiekah village, a place where elite royal guards are bred for the sole purpose of serving the Hyrulean crown. "I shall be a disgrace…like Impa…never being allowed…to enter my home alive," continued Asura. The king wiped his tears and turned back towards Asura. "Then you, like Impa, shall have a home here. You are like my son, Asura. My heart is too old to lose you." The king then fell to knees again and began to sob on Asura's chest. He heard the returning footsteps of Smithson, accompanied by a second pair of feet. As the young doctor entered the threshold, the king furiously turned to him, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Please, Faranel! Save my boy!" wailed the king. The doctor nodded and signaled three nurses to come in and help him lift Asura's body. They carried him out of the chamber, leaving only Smithson and the king behind.

"He only did what I told him too," sobbed the king. Smithson fell to his knees and joined the crying king on the floor. "He must have thought your life was in danger and acted irrationally. He only did what I told him to do…" repeated the king. Smithson continued to sadly look at the king, unsure of how to console him. Before Smithson got a chance to speak, the king looked up from the granite floor and looked Smithson in the eyes. "Who did this to him, Smithson?!" he demanded. Smithson found it hard to reply, but soon found his voice. "Ganon, my king," he answered, still a little shaken from the ordeal. The king looked at him in confusion. Smithson forgot that the king did not know the name of the mysterious king of the desert, so he rephrased his answer. "The Gerudo king, my lord. He goes by the name 'Ganon.'"

The king nodded gruffly, but then quickly broke down and began to sob again. "Oh, poor Asura! I was not expecting this to happen. Who knew the Gerudo were led by such a monstrosity? I would have never sent him to face that dark-skinned beast!"

Smithson realized that without Asura's intervention, he may have been stomped to death by Ganon's huge feet. Throwing his "what ifs" aside, Smithson returned his attention to the king, who continued to spill out bits of information. "You see, I figured the Gerudo would have bent to the will of the Hyrule crown, like the Zora and the Goron! Am I doing something wrong by placing more importance on the unity of our lands than the pride of some egotistical king? Am I?! I think not! Its time I showed those Gerudo who's in charge!" he yelled, shaking with fury.

Smithson, consumed by the king's radical change in emotion, quietly interjected. "The Gerudo are all women…" he squeaked. The king looked at Smithson with confusion once more. "Err...what?" scoffed the king. Smithson nodded his head. "Yes, the Gerudo are a race of women. Huge women, actually. Lord Ganon is the only male in their kingdom, though," he said. The king stood up and began to stroke his beard. "I know they are all women, you dolt. It matters not! Such a violent act is unforgivable!" bellowed the king, yearning to avenge his beaten guardian.

Smithson turned to the king, who had now made it back to his throne. "My lord! It was Asura that attacked Ganon, not the other way around! Shouldn't we avoid any reckless combat? We came to them, not the other way around!" Smithson cried. The king rose from his throne once more, his face red with fury. "I shall not allow the Gerudo to become powerful enough to overpower us! It is in our world's best interest that we cease this petty territorial warfare and unite under one alliance! The Zora and the Goron kings agreed! I shall not allow this brown buffoon to assimilate enough power to overrun our world like his ancestors did in the past!"

The chamber grew deathly quiet. Suddenly every question Smithson had was answered. The king continued his rant. "Violence is the last thing I want! You know I am a man of peace, Smithson! Our entire kingdom does! But history does not lie. My ancestors had to deal with the Gerudo menace every time they grew in power! I will be the first in my lineage to stop them before they have enough strength to drown us in numbers!" The king sat back down, content with his explanation. Smithson pondered for a second, but then blurted out a question that he knew was out of line. "But, what if this king is different? What if he is just a man who wishes to expand his race and bring riches to his lands?"

The king shook his head, disappointed at Smithson's lack of worldly knowledge. "What do you do when you see a fire start, Smithson? You put it out with a little water. But, what do you do against a raging inferno? No race in the history of our world has expanded that rapidly without the intention of warfare and world domination. I am not ready to let your theories on man who nearly murdered Asura to overrule that which history has taught me," grunted the king. "Summon General Easley of the Royal Army," he commanded. Smithson looked down at his still sand-filled boots. "What shall I tell him, my king?" King Hyrule looked up once more at the three, organized triangles that decorated the other side of his chamber. "Tell him…to prepare for war…"

Nabooru's tiny hands rubbed the muscular, tight-with-stress back of Ganon, who was dressed in nothing but a silk pair of shorts. His worried face was in hands, but his expression softened when he felt the caring hands of his second-in-command against his skin. "What have I done, Nabooru?" he sighed. Nabooru stop rubbing Ganon's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, or at least she tried to. They sat in silence on a large bed inside Ganon's relatively small room. The room was pretty much empty, minus the bed, a window, and a small closet for his clothes. He never liked living lavishly, but did so in public to give off a royal aura.

Ganon reached his hand back and stroked Nabooru's soft, brown face. Her hair was long and orange, but was always tied up in a pony tail. She moved her hands away from Ganon's shoulders and moved them up to his face. Dressed in nothing but a nightgown, Nabooru squeezed her shapely legs around Ganon's wide waist, as if she was afraid that he would leave her. She leaned forward and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Papa…why was I appointed your second-in-command out of all my other sisters?" she asked. Ganon turned his head to the right, kissing one of her nearby hands. Nabooru returned this gesture by kissing the top of her father's neck. Ganon smiled for a second, then reached back and picked up his daughter and held up above his head by the waist. "It is late now, Nabooru. You should go home to your mother. Nabooru frowned when he said that. "I want to sleep beside you tonight, papa!" she demanded. Ganon released a mighty laugh, which shook the bed he sat on. "Very well then, little Nabooru. But, keep to your side. You tend to kick in your sleep," he said, still laughing.

Ganon threw the bed covers back laid his enormous body onto the necessarily large mattress. Nabooru hopped in after him, laying her head on top of his broad chest, snuggling her cheeks against the muscled curves of Ganon's torso. Ganon responded to Nabooru's affectionate snuggle by placing a warm hand on her shoulder, caressing her skin. He had his gaze locked on the ceiling as he began to speak. "I chose you, Nabooru, as my second-in-command because you are the strongest and wisest of all my daughters. You are also one of the oldest, so that automatically gives you an advantage. But, what convinced me to appoint you with such a title is your smile. Out of all my daughters, only your smile can make a man like me feel two feet tall. Your smile warms me, Nabooru, and because of that I need you by my side." Ganon yawned loudly preparing himself for slumber. He didn't have to look down at his daughter to know that she was smiling, just for him. He patted her shoulder, signaling her to sleep, and close his eyes.

However, Nabooru didn't sleep that night, and not because of Ganon's loud snoring. A screeching wind blew into the room, creating a strange howling noise. The sound flew into Nabooru's ears, drilling into her mind. Suddenly, Nabooru heard the sound of Gerudo war drums, people screaming in anguish, blades colliding, women shouting, the maniacal laughter of man, and, at the very end, the battle cry of her father. She shut her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. When she reopened them, the sounds were gone and the winds were no longer blowing. She looked down at her father, who remained asleep and unaware of what she heard. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "What is going to happen to you, papa?" she whispered under her breath.

Outside Ganon's tiny room, a desert owl hooted as it flew away towards the full moon that lit the midnight skies. On the other side of the valley, three Gerudo women gathered in the ceremonial chamber. The three of them sat around a small table, each of them sipping from a steaming cup of blue tea. "The winds speak of bloodshed, my sisters," Anadia began. Issai nodded and turned to Miru. "I fear history may repeat itself…and our kingdom will fall once more…" she said in despair. Miru did not say anything. She held on to her cup, silently squeezing it as the two other elders continue to converse. "Ganon has trained his armies well. Plus, the current kings are all peaceful men. I think that the winds are just blowing steam," giggled Anadia. Issai shook her head in disagreement. "The desert winds never lie, sister. You and I both know this. However, I too am baffled as to who would bring war to our lands," Issai wondered. Anadia and Issai both sat in silence, contemplating on who would invade them. Then, with only a few minutes wasted, both of them look at each other, understanding that they both had the same thought in mind. "Hyrule…" they both said, remembering the wars of old between their rivals. "It has been 500 years since Hyrule practically annihilated our entire race, leaving only 64 of us to fend for ourselves amidst the ruin of our once rich kingdom," Anadia solemnly recalled. "It is amazing how much Ganon has restored for us in just a decade...but, why would Hyrule attack us in these times? We are no longer a race of vandals and cutthroats, but people of peace and prosperity. What have we done to displease king of Hyrule?" Issai wondered.

Suddenly Miru's cup broke in her hand, splashing hot tea all over the table. The other two sisters looked up empathetically, understanding Miru's anger. "I won't allow those damn Hylians to destroy our kingdom again," Miru hissed. Her yellow eyes were wide with fury, yet her body remained still. "The enchanted desert winds speak of war, do they? Fine, so be it! I, General Miru of the Gerudo Forces, will slaughter those Hylian pigs with my bare hands!" she roared. Miru bolted up, her muscles bulging with anger. "I shall gather the Gerudo warriors, sisters," she started. "Anadia, use your blessed wisdom and bring life to the ancient Iron Knuckles once more!" Miru exclaimed. She then turned to Issai and pointed a long, commanding finger in her direction. "Issai...go to the Temple of Spirits." Issai froze, realizing what Miru was about to tell her. She lowered her head, awaiting the general's order. "Awaken the withces…summon Twinrova!" she barked.

In the distance, a green luscious forest quietly slept as the night slowly turned to day. As tiny birds came out of their nest to chirp and awaken the rest of the woods, one bird landed on the window sill of tiny log cabin. It sang pleasantly, trying to wake the residence of the cabin. "It is alright, Amilius," bellowed a voice from inside the home, "I am awake already." The cabin door opened and out emerged a massive, bearded man. He was covered in bear-skin clothes, ironically resembling a bear himself. His beard matched his hair: long, braided, brown, and remarkably clean.

The little blue bird then flew up and landed on the giant's shoulder, sweetly singing in his ear. The man smiled in response, gently petting the bird's tiny head with a sausage-like finger. The man then tied his bear-skin boots and began walking away from his house, whistling a soft and peaceful tune. As he walked further and further away from his tiny cabin, more and more animals began to gather by his side. Even natural predators walked beside their prey, obediently walking beside the huge druid.

Soon, the man and his animal party arrived at the center of the forest. The sunlight was now scarce and blocked by the mighty canopy of the forest. In front of him, the man gazed upon the largest tree in the forest. Although not tall, the tree itself was over 30 trees wide. In the middle of its body was a wooden face of an old man, making the tree a one-of-a-kind marvel.

The large man walked right up the tree and put a huge hand on its surface. He then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the tree's thick bark. "Good day to you, Deku Tree," said the druid. The tree's face wriggled ever so slightly. Then, the tree's mouth opened, inhaling a great amount of air. "Hello…Ursus…" it bellowed. The druid then backed away, satisfied that he awoke the mighty tree. "What will you have me do today, O ancient Deku Tree?" he politely asked. The Deku Tree inhaled once more, preparing itself for a response. The animals that followed the druid were now sitting on the ground, waiting for the tree to speak. "Slaughter…ten boars…and collect…50 pounds…of potatoes…" the Deku Tree commanded. "Deliver…the food…to the children…of the Kokiri Village…They await…your arrival…" The druid walked up to the tree again and rested his forehead on it once more. "It shall be done, Deku Tree," he respectfully said.

The druid then reached into his pocket, pulled out small knife, and made a small incision into his right forearm. He then nodded towards a docile wolf, which stood up and trotted to the druid. The wolf then stuck its tongue out, letting the druid's blood run into its mouth. The druid then closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath. When he opened them, his sight was shared with the wolf's, allowing him to see everything that the beast did. "Go find a pack of boars. Kill ten. Only ten! Once you are done, guard the carcasses and await my arrival," he ordered. The wolf howled and then ran off into the deep forest. As the druid proceeded to wrap his arm with a cloth, two owls swooped down, carrying a mass of leaves. They dropped it by his feet and then landed on a nearby tree. The druid picked up the leaves and placed them on his arm. After five seconds, he removed them, leaving his arm completely healed and scar-free. "Thank you," he said as he smiled at the owls. The owls hooted affectionately in response. The druid then sat down in between the myriad of animals, pulled out a pipe, and lit it with a flick of his hand.

As the pipe's smoke trail rose above the canopy, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. In the North, far from the quiet woods, a heavily-armored man entered a king's chamber, kneeling down before his lord. He dropped his hammer by his side, shattering the tiles beneath it. "You have summoned me, my king?" asked the raspy-voiced man. The king nodded, stroking his beard pensively. "Mobilize the Royal Army, Easley. You are to lead your troops into the hot Gerudo deserts, demanding for the surrender of their kingdom. I will send Ensign Smithson with you as a diplomat. You not to attack the Gerudo people unless you are attacked first, is that understood Easley?" The general lowered his head in respect, hiding a wide and twisted grin. "Yes, my king!" he shouted. "I shall carry your flag with honor, my king!" he exclaimed. The king nodded in satisfaction. "You are dismissed, Easley," he said with a smile.

Easley lifted his huge hammer and left the chamber. As he turned the corner, his grin became larger, revealing a white line of perfect teeth. A scar over the left side of his mouth stretched as he chuckled under his breath. "At last…I get to meet the mighty Gerudo king…the only man who can challenge my unrivalled strength," he whispered. "Let us see just how powerful this man really is…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Three: "Prepare for War"

**Chapter Four: "The Calm Before the Rain"**

_Issai traveled over the hidden sands of the Geurdo desert, arriving at a large temple. Anadia walked to a large armory inside the ceremonial chamber, taking a long glance at a long line of empty suits of armor. Miru stepped foot into the Gerudo barracks, smoking a long pipe with a grin on her face. _

_Easley mobilized the Royal Army, comprised of footman, archers, and mounted knights. He rode in the front of the army, mounted on a black stallion covered in iron plates, all the while grinning twistedly at the rising sun. As the army grew closer and closer to the Gerudo sands, Smithson felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered the giant silhouette of the Gerudo king looking down at him with blood-red eyes._

_In the distant Kokiri woods, the large druid prepared a steaming stew, murmuring spells in an ancient language. As he peered into the brew, his eyes grew with distress. Visions of a near future danced in the simmering liquids, showing dark rain clouds forming over the Kokiri forest. Ursus went to the Deku Tree to discuss his findings, hoping to gain some answers as to what this omen might mean. The tree ordered the druid to go back and examine the stew once more to see if something more would be revealed._

_As the sun rose above the desert hills, Ganon awoke well rested and ready to start a new day. He turned to his still sleeping daughter, proudly smiling at her for all of her accomplishments. As he walked out his little home, only half dressed, two large Gerudo guards knelt before him, presenting Ganon's legendary long sword and a set of heavy Gerudo armor. Ganon looked past them, looking at the peaceful and busy city he had built from scratch. The citizens took notice of their king and all curtseyed in respect. They stood staring at the beautiful body of their lord, waiting for him to bless them with a nod or a wave. He stared back at them, frowning at the unfortunate turn of events. He understood that a storm was coming to his desert, ready to flood his people with a wave of war._

Ganon arrived at the ceremonial chamber where he had been crowned eight years ago. As he entered, he saw five shadowed figures standing in the dark room, three of which he recognized as his "head sisters." In front of the three immortals stood two tiny, twin old ladies who gasped when they saw Ganon enter the room. They ran forward to him and grabbed one of his legs, hugging him tightly. Ganon looked down in shock, noticing that the women barely reached his waist. They then looked up at him, revealing their wrinkled and unpleasant faces as they smiled toothlessly at the mammoth king.

"This is Kotake and Koume, the ice and fire witches. Ganon, greet your mothers," Issai exclaimed. Ganon looked up at his elder in shock, remembering that he was not born of a woman...or women. Issai realized what she said and corrected herself. "Oh my, pardon me. What I meant was 'meet your surrogate mothers,' Ganon," she said. He looked down at the tiny ladies, who were still hugging his tree-trunk legs. Issai continued her explanation. "These two…dreadful witches are the ceremonial caretakers of new-born Gerudo kings. Every 100 years, these monkeys are awakened and sent into the desert in search of Goddess-given meteorite that bears our new king. They are not considered immortals, however, because they obtained eternal life by means of forbidden magic," Issai said, frowning at the wrinkled witches.

Ganon stared at the two women in confusion. "If they are awakened to receive a new king…then why are they here now?" Ganon asked. Miru stepped forward from the shadows of the room to answer. "They are not just the caretakers of new-born kings, my lord. They are also powerful masters of the arcane and have come to our aid in times of need. This why the Gerudo have not exiled these two plagued sewer rats from the deserts yet, although we wish every time they are released!" Miru shouted at the tiny witches, who merely giggled when they heard her raise her voice. Ganon was stilled bothered by something. He looked at his three head sisters with a confused look on his face. "But…if these two witches are so important to our race…then why are you treating them so poorly?" he wondered. Anadia stepped forward to answer Ganon's valid question. "These two witches have created some awful times for our race in the past. They are mischievous and have lost their sense of rationality hundreds of years ago, making them very difficult to control every time they are released. The one time we lost track of them, they caused detrimental climate changes to our lands, constantly changing our desert from a blazing inferno to a frozen wasteland...Yes, they are an important asset to our race and our survival, but keeping them alive has proven itself to be a double-edged sword…" Anadia explained, looking away from the still giggling witches.

Kotake and Koume stopped hugging Ganon and took a few steps back, allowing them to look at his face. "We have been awakened for you, moon child!" shrieked Kotake. "Our enemies shall bathe in a sea of fire, Ganon!" squealed Koume. Both of the witches proceeded to dance around the king, throwing their hands up in unison and screaming obscenities into the air. Ganon looked up at his three mentors with a worriedly. "So it is true, then? We are going to war with the Hylians, aren't we?" he asked sadly. Miru nodded with a smile on her face. "Worry not, my king. As general, I acted in your stead and assembled our troops, including the Iron Knuckles," Miru exclaimed with pride. "I was the one who ordered Issai to summon the twins as backup, in case we are overwhelmed by those Hylian bastards, my lord," she continued. "Honor me with your blessing, king, so that I may bring the desert's wrath to our enemies!" she yelled, kneeling before Ganon.

Ganon walked past the still dancing witches and knelt down beside Miru. "Is there no way of avoiding this, Miru?" he asked, shaking nervously. "I don't want lose everything that I strived to achieve…I don't want to lose a single Gerudo life to the hands of anyone other than time," he mumbled, feeling warm tears welling up in his eyes. "What have I done wrong? Is it a crime to create a paradise for the people I love, Miru? Why is this happening so fast?!" he yelled, furious that he was brought to tears in front of his elders. The other two sisters ran up, wrapping their arms around their king. Kotake and Koume stopped dancing and stared Ganon with wild eyes. Ganon wiped his tears with a clenched fist, awaiting an answer. Miru looked up at her king. "It is our destiny to fight the Hylians, my lord," she replied. "We have done so for many centuries. Unfortunately, you have been born during a time where a Hyrulean king wishes to annihilate us, and so you must act as a Gerudo king and lead our people to victory!" she shouted, full of energy. Ganon stood up nonchalantly and turned to the two twins. "Kotake and Koume, huh? Let me see what makes you so special," he ordered. The twins turned to each other and giggled loudly, ready to obey their king.

General Easley made it to the top of a large sand hill which stood several hundred feet away from the entrance to the Gerudo city. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sun, looking down at the ridiculous size of the desert kingdom. As he grinned at his future playground, the royal troops joined their leader at the sand hill, awaiting orders. "Smithson!" yelled Easley. "Get your ass up here, you trash!" Smithson jogged up the hill, covered in sweat and sand. Before he could open his mouth and utter "Yes, sir!" Easley delivered a steel-toed kick to the messenger's solar plexus, dropping him to his knees in agony. Stepping off his dark stallion, Easley adjusted his boot and dropped his armored heal onto Smithson's lightly-plated head. The plates dented in, slicing the thin flesh on the back messenger's head. He screamed in pain as he still struggled to breathe from the previous kick. Easley, satisfied with the damage he caused, picked up the now bloodied Smithson by the collar and shook him awake before he could pass out.

"Now listen here, you little maggot," Easley hissed. "The king wants you be a 'diplomat' and try to reason with those brown swine before we engage them. But, I want something different. Do you feel me, you son of a bitch?" Smithson tried to open his heavy eyelids and look at the blurry image of Easley's grinning face. "I won't-t-t…go against th-the king's ord-d-ders," he stuttered, fighting to stay awake. "Those people deserve th-the right to choose peace over unnecessary bloodshed!" Easley frowned at the insubordinate messenger and threw him down the soft-sandy hill. "Archer!" he called. An archer from the king's army stepped forth, ready for the general's command. Easley grinned once more at the nearly unconscious Smithson. "Listen here, you little shit! I'll let you decide what to do from here. I want you to go into the Gerudo kingdom and spit right in that brown bastard of a king's face, declaring war on his filthy city and his dirty people. That's option one. Option two is I order this archer here to plant an arrow right into that empty fucking skull of yours and leave you here for the desert rats to shit on. Whaddya' say, Smithy?!" Easley exclaimed, ready to burst out laughing. Smithson shakily stood up as he wiped the blood off his neck. "Go d-die, you trait-t-tor!" Smithson yelled.

Easley exploded with laughter, amused with Smithson's retaliation. He turned to the archer and nodded, signaling him to fire. The archer hesitantly loaded an arrow into the bow, but fired right at the messenger anyway. The arrow floated through the air and dug right into the soft, unarmored flesh of Smithson's left thigh. The messenger screamed in pain, falling onto his side. He grinded his teeth as he quickly pulled the embedded arrow out his leg, letting his blood freely gush out. Easley laughed even harder, patting the archer on the back. "Good! Good! That was just a warning shot, Smithy! Hurry up and limp to the Gerudo king before I have the archer send a warning shot through your temple! Hahahaha!" Smithson stood up once more, but fell back down in anguish. Just as he was about to give up on life, Smithson was struck with an idea that changed his mind. Now pumping with adrenaline, Smithson bolted up and began to limp as fast as he could in the direction of the Gerudo kingdom.

Easley, a bit displeased with Smithson's rush of energy, ceased laughing. He turned to the archer, grabbed him by the head, and snapped his neck. Before the now dead archer fell to ground, the general grabbed the bow and a handful of arrows. Without wasting any time, Easley loaded the bow and fired an arrow into the air. The arrow cut through the air and hit Smithson in his right shoulder, severing his nerves. Smithson continued to limp, completely unaffected by the damaging arrow. Easley roared with frustration and launched another arrow, this time piercing through the messenger's shoulder blade and striking his left lung. Smithson stopped limping for a moment, remembered his plan, took a deep, painful breath and continued to limp forward. He no longer felt the hot blood spilling out his leg, or the other two arrows that had permanently damaged his body. Easley, now boiling with impatience, took his last arrow and fired it high into the sunny desert skies. Once overcome by gravity, the arrow turned its nose down in the direction of the still limping Smithson. Just as Smithson put his left hand on the kingdom's wooden gates, ready to push them open, Easley's arrow arrived at Smithson's location. Smithson stopped moving, realizing where Easley's last arrow had hit him. Unable to look down, Smithson brought up his shaking left to feel the shaft of the arrow that was sticking out of his neck. He opened his mouth to cry out in pain, only to release a pint of blood out his mouth.

Just as he was about to drop to his knees, a pair of arms caught him. His eyes moved up, catching a glimpse of a beautiful Gerudo girl. The wooden gates were now open, allowing Smithson to see into the city. Hundreds of Gerudo citizens continued to mind their own business, unaware of the threat that hid outside their walls. Smithson, unable to look up at his savior, chuckled as he felt the cold hand of death waiting for him to complete his will. "G-Gerudo…" he gasped for breath, using every muscle in his dying body to stay awake. "Your p-people…are doomed," he said, releasing his fading air. "Easley…will s-slaughter y-you…like pigs." Smithson's lips hung limp, allowing a constant flow of blood to ooze out of his mouth. With a last, deep breathe, Smithson reached out and put a bloody hand on the Gerudo's face. "I am s-sorry, angel…th-that my people are d-doing this…to your innocent lands," Smithson exhaled.

At last, the weight of his eyelids overwhelmed him and his body gave up. The Gerudo woman who held him slowly laid him down, her face pale with fear. She turned to a pair of guards who were patrolling the city streets. "You there, sister!" she cried out as her voice quivered. The guards turned to the girl and quickly ran forward to help. "Take this man and bury him in our cemetery," she ordered. The guards looked up at her, baffled by what she said. "But, this man is a Hylian. Only Gerudo can be buried in…" the guard began. The girl slapped the guard across the face, now shivering in fear. "This man was born a Hylian, but he died aiding a Gerudo! Bury him now!" she yelled. The guard nodded in shame and threw the small man over her shoulder. Before the two guards walked away, the girl called out to them once more. "Once you have buried him, go to General Miru and tell her to assimilate our forces," she said solemnly. The guards, understanding what she meant, nodded once again. "Yes, lady Nabooru. It shall be done," the guards said in unison. They turned back around, carrying the light corpse of Smithson and the heavy news of war on their shoulders. Nabooru turned around and looked out at the quiet desert hills. _It's like the silence before a storm…_ she thought. _The calm before the rain…_

Ursus sat in his cottage, his face stricken with worry. Before him stood the still boiling pot of herbs and twigs, the liquids glowing green and bright. He stood up, his head barely scraping the nine foot ceiling. Taking a few steps forward, he looked into the brew, and examined his reflection. As he smiled at his the lustrous sheen of his long, braided beard, his reflection slowly spiraled and morphed into something completely different. His eyes fixed on the new reflection, alarmed at what he saw. He quickly darted out of his hut and into the forest, arriving at the Deku Tree in no time. He put his hand on the old tree, waking it from its slumber. "Deku Tree! Please wake up! I have foreseen the future once again, and it is grim!" yelled the druid. The tree woke up, giving its attention to the massive man. The druid didn't bother sugar-coating the vision he saw. "Deku Tree…you are going to die," he said, trying not to show emotion.

The tree opened its eyes, which was a rare spectacle for Ursus. Ursus stood in awe, waiting for the tree to respond. Without saying a word, the tree shook one of its large branches, dropping a head-sized acorn by Ursus's feet. Taking the acorn in hand, Ursus looked up at the tree for direction. "When the time is right…you will know what to do…" the tree exhaled. Ursus was not satisfied with the tree's advice. "I need to know more. If your death cannot be avoided, at least let me prolong the inevitable!" argued the druid. The tree closed its eyes, preparing itself for sleep. As it did so, it dropped five leaves from one of its branches. "Throw these…into your stew…See into the future…one more time …" the Deku Tree commanded. "But…this is the last time…I can allow you…to do so…" it said, yawning afterwards. Ursus picked up the leaves and pocketed them. Ursus then turned his gaze to the rest of the forest, taking in the majestic beauty of the enormous, ancient forest. He felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered his vision of the wilting and decaying trees. He then turned around, jogged back to his hut, and threw the sacred leaves into his boiling stew.

When the brew was complete, Ursus looked into the pot, waiting for the vision to reveal itself. There was no green flash of light this time, but rather a black one. The waters began to rumble and vibrate, as if the contents were about to burst from its container. Ursus leaned in closer, fearing that the vision had already passed. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed out of the soup and bounced off the forest walls. In the now pitch black waters, two ripples formed, colliding with each other. The ripples then formed into two mighty animals, which were fiercely clawing and biting at each other. Ursus recognized them both as a wild bear and the other as some sort of boar. He examined the boar closer, curiously analyzing its anatomy. _I have never seen a beast such as this_, he thought. Before he could examine it any more, the bear it tangled with collided with it once more, and their battle continued. Ursus now knew that he was involved with the Deku Tree's death as well, and sat down heavily on his bed. Overwhelmed by the inevitable, Ursus buried his face into his hands, ignoring the salty tears that collected on his scruffy mustache.


	5. Chapter 5: My Heart

Footmen stormed through the large, wooden Gerudo gates

**Chapter Five: "My Heart"**

_Easley's armies made it to the Gerudo kingdom, ready to strike. As a last attempt to make peace with the Hyrulean legion, Ganon sent out his trusted diplomat to try and convince the Hylians into dropping their weapons. _

Footmen stormed through the large, wooden Gerudo gates. Archers came in second, their bows loaded. As the gates fell down, the Hylian forces looked around the Gerudo marketplace, which was totally empty. The busy citizens and traders were gone, leaving behind their products and shops. From the closest building, a single girl emerged. In her hand, a massive scimitar dragged behind her, screeching as the blade sliced the dirt. She stopped in front of the line of footmen, examining each of their pale faces. From the back of the Hylian masses, a tall, heavily-plated knight walked in, sporting a hammer that must have weighed as much as he did. He dropped the hammer's wide head onto the dirt, causing the ground beneath him to shake. "And what's your name, little lass?" he said through his teeth. His lips widened into a twisted grin. The girl lifted her scimitar and propped it over her shoulder, making sure she didn't slice her long, orange ponytail. "I am Nabooru, fifth daughter of the Gerudo king and his second-in-command. I have come to make peace with you before both our kingdoms make a terrible mistake."

The hidden muscles of the armored Hylian knight bulged with irritation. His grinned widened with amusement. "I am General Malagar Easley of the Hyrulean Royal Forces," he began. "I've come for your father's head, little one!" he roared, laughing manically. Nabooru took a step back, suddenly taking notice of a slight light shining around his body. _A paladin…_ she thought, realizing just how strong the man before her was. "Again, Hyrulean general, let us lay our weapons down and reason with each other. I am sure that our people can find common ground somewhere. Please, Hylian. We are a peaceful and forgiving people. Spare us any bloodshed and leave this desert. Please." Nabooru threw her scimitar to the ground and pleadingly looked Easley in the eyes.

Easley twisted grin faded into a frown. He stepped forward to Nabooru, putting Nabooru in a shadow. "I hear what you're saying, little lass. I really do," Easley said sternly, looking at Nabooru with understanding. Behind him, the footmen lowered their swords and the archers unloaded their bows. "But…my army no longer marches for the king. Once I turn these lands into a graveyard, I'll return to Hyrule and slay the king myself and become the new ruler of not just Hyrule, but this entire continent! But first, I shall feast on the flesh of your king and his people…starting with you," he chuckled.

His once docile frown spread into a wild grin again. Nabooru's eyes widened with fear as she looked up to see the head of Easley hammer falling down on her head. She shut her eyes, awaiting the fatal blow. Suddenly, Nabooru felt a rush of heat in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight of a wall of fire surrounding her. It quickly receded, letting her take sight of Easley back against his men, his melted gauntlet lying before him. He stroked his charred hand as his hammer lie beside him. He looked down at his cooked hand, amused at his injury. Nabooru fell to her knees, dumbfounded. She then looked up and saw Issai floating beside her, her palms engulfed in flames. "Run along, lady Nabooru. You tried your best. Go now. Your father calls you to his side," Issai said with a warm smile. Nabooru quickly picked up her scimitar and ran away, turning back only once to see the horrible, wide grin of Easley.

Issai turned to Easley, looking down at him. "You coward! Bringing your armies to kill a little girl, I see? You Hylians are weaker than we expected," she chuckled as she landed on the ground. Easley chuckled along with her, but for a different reason. "You Gerudo and your petty circus tricks. Don't underestimate the giant that stands before you, brown bitch!" Easley yelled. As he did so, a white light surrounded his charred arm, healing it completely. "It will take more than a little fire to kill me, granny." Issai floated back into the air. "You have made a mistake by attacking the king's daughter, Hylian fool. He will use your skull as a cup!" Issai twirled around, disappearing into a flash of flames, filling the Gerudo streets with a cloud of smoke.

As the last of the smoke departed, the Hylians soldiers yelped in surprise as they saw what was left behind. Long lines of Iron Knuckles stood in front of the Hylian forces, towering over them and Easley with swords, axes, and hammers. Easley lifted his hammer up and swiftly smashed through four Iron Knuckles, shattering them to pieces. "Look alive, you pansies!" he roared to his men. "The war starts here!"

In the Kokiri forest, Ursus knelt before the Deku Tree, his hands on the trees thick trunk. "Deku Tree…please...let me see into the future once more. In my last vision, I saw something dark and corrupt, something that consumed the entire forest. I answers, Deku Tree! Is there anything that will stop this evil menace?" The druid sat in shame, knowing that the Deku Tree has done enough for him already. The tree stirred, awaking from its sleep. "Powers…should not be abused…simply because we have them, Ursus…I am the one…who immortalized you…I am the one…who gave the 'Leaves of Foresight'…be happy with what you have…" the Deku Tree sighed. Ursus put his hands together pleading the tree to change its mind. "Please, Deku Tree! Put my mind at ease and allow me to see if this evil shall ever be conquered!"

The Deku Tree shook itself furiously, dropping five leaves. "I…am disappointed in you, druid…" it exhaled. The druid quickly picked up the leaves and threw them into his pocket. "Thank you, Deku Tree. Please forgive me, but I need to know if the world shall ever be rid of the evil I saw." Ursus rushed back to his cottage and dropped the leaves into the boiling pot. The liquids stirred, flowing over the leaves. The water turned gold, releasing rays of golden light into Ursus's poorly lit hut. Ursus looked into the pot, eager to see the vision. Inside the glowing waters Ursus saw warrior with golden hair wearing a green tunic, battling the boar Ursus saw before. As the boar began to grow in size, the warrior took his shining blade and stabbed the beast in the forehead. The waters splashed out of the pot, concluding the vision and dampening the wooden floors of Ursus's house.

Ursus sat in the darkness, smoking his pipe with relief. "There is hope for this land after all…" he said, laying his head back against the wall. "The world awaits you, Golden Warrior…"

Easley's first wave of footmen was decimated by the Iron Knuckles as they tore through the supple flesh of the Hylian threat. Easley continued to smash the mindless armors to pieces as he got closer and closer and closer to Ganon's ceremonial chamber. As more and more footmen swarmed into through the city gates, archers began to fire flaming arrows at Gerudo building, setting them ablaze. From the very back of the army, catapults were pulled forth, launching large, burning boulders at the city. As the city crumbled underneath Easley's siege, Ganon solemnly sat in his chamber with Nabooru on his lap. Miru stood by his side, awaiting permission to act. "Go, Miru. Send in the Sword Dancers…" Ganon sighed. "Yes, my lord!" she yelled. She ran out of the chamber, and into the nearby barracks. Before her stood hundreds of lightly armored Gerudo warriors, each wielding two massive scimitars. "Go! Make your king proud!" The sword dancers raised their fists in the air in unison, roaring loudly.

Easley's hammer slammed into the ground, causing a small shockwave that took out ten Iron Knuckles. "I am offended, brown king! You defend your city with lifeless suits of armor against the most powerful army this world has ever seen?!" Easley laughed. Just as the words left his mouth, he heard screams coming from his footmen and archers. As he turned around, a huge blade came flying towards his face. He blocked with the shaft of his hammer, struggling to hold his attacker back. He looked up, riddled with confusion and fury. In front of him stood a tall, muscular Gerudo woman wielding the biggest purple sword he had ever seen. Her hair flowed like liquid flames against the wind, dancing around her bulging arms. "What is your name, Hylian dog?" she asked. Easley pushed his hammer foreword and slammed it down, barely missing his assailant's head. "I am General Malagar Easley, wench. Who are you to ask for my name?" Easley grinned, enticed by his formidable foe. The Gerudo threw her enormous blade over her rippling shoulder, smiling back at the paladin. "I am General Miru Kavanitsu of the Gerudo forces and I have come for your head, Hylian!" the Gerudo yelled back.

Easley's grin grew, his heart thumping with anticipation. "What is the name of your purple blade, Gerudo?" he asked presumptuously. Miru closed her eyes and smiled. "Night Eater…and what is the name of that mallet of yours?" she asked. Easley lifted it proudly as a white light surrounded it. "Earth Shaker!" he roared, dropping the hammer's head to ground, sending a shockwave in Miru's direction. Miru thrust her blade into the ground, splitting the shockwave in two, which flew behind her and exploded under the feet of the Hyrulean footmen. Easley looked behind Miru and at his troops, who began dropping like flies. "What are they fighting…?" he wondered. From the darkness emerged a swarm of Gerudo sword dancers who began to swiftly decapitate the footmen. Heads flew across through the sky as blood trailed after, turning the sands red.

Easley knew that his footmen, and soon archers and catapults, were done for. He pointed his finger up to the sky, all the while sporting his signature expression. A small light began to form on his finger-tip, lighting the area. Just as the sun began to sink over the horizon, Easley launched a small ball of light into the sky, which exploded with a burst of white light. He looked back down at Miru, grinning confidently at his opponent. "I hope you have more troops than this, love," he chuckled. From behind the pile of Hylian corpses, a cloud of sandy dust filled the desert hills. The sword dancers examined the cloud, trying to figure out what was causing the spectacle. One sword dancer realized what was coming and turned to Miru. "Mounted knights!" she yelled, her face stricken with fear. Miru turned around, not believing what she heard. Sure enough, the cloud of dust dissipated and revealed a long line of mounted Hyrulean knights, each one wielding a long, white spear. The sword dancers shuffled to reorganize themselves, but just as got ready, the knights thrust their spears into the air and pierced all the unprepared sword dancers. The surviving sword dancers spread out and dashed towards the knights. A few knights fell, unsuspecting of the retaliation. But, after the unprepared knights were killed, the group of knights pulled out their long swords and chopped up the surviving Gerudo, leaving their mutilated bodies to rot in the desert. Easley howled with laughter. "Did you think that was all I had, woman?! I told you pigs not to underestimate me!" Miru clenched her blade, her palm sweaty with anxiety. Easley stopped laughing and glared into Miru's eyes. "You are good warrior, woman. It's a shame that I'm going to flatten your head under my hammer!"

From the other side of the city, Ganon sat up and turned to his left, where two little witches played rock-paper-scissors. "Go Twinrova. Aid your sisters," Ganon commanded. He stood up, and reached to side, checking to make sure his blade was in its hilt. "I shall follow right behind you." Kotake and Koume jumped on their brooms and zoomed out of the chamber, leaving behind of red and blue dust. Ganon followed, taking his time. As he neared the entrance of his city, he felt a rush of anxiety his heart. He looked up at the darkening skies, casually ignoring the rain of fire that fell on the city streets. He turned the corner, coming to the body of Gerudo. A trail of blood behind her suggested that she had dragged herself from the battlefield. Ganon kneeled in front of her, taking his eyes of the organs that spilled out of the girl's legless body. "Misani…" he whispered, brushing away a stand of hair away from the girl's blood-stained face. The girl shakily lifted her head at the king, struggling to speak. "F-f-fath-ther…" she quaked, reaching out towards Ganon's face. Ganon leaned foreword, letting the girl touch his face. Tears began to stroll down her eyes, washing the blood off her face. Ganon reached down and covered the girl's face with his thick palms. "Sleep, my love," Ganon said, feeling his heart breaking with each passing second. The girl stopped shaking and ceased to breath, lying limply on the sandy streets. Ganon stood up and continue to walk, trying his hardest not to break down into tears. He knew that he would see more of his slaughtered daughters along the way.

He made a right, recognizing the now empty marketplace. Gerudo bodies where lying by Hylian corpses, their blood mixing with the desert sands. Ganon recognized half of the dead Gerudo as his eldest daughters and the others as his elders. He recognized each face, remembering how each of them had brightened his life. His expression did not change, but remained blank and solid. He made a final right, entering the entrance area. There he saw a bloodbath of dead Gerudo and Hylian troops. At the far end of the street, Ganon recognized the figure of Miru battling a large Hylian soldier. He looked around for the two witches, but they were no where to be found. Shrugging his shoulders, Ganon began to walk towards Miru and her opponent. When he was left than ten feet away, Ganon saw the Hylian smash a huge hammer into Miru's chest, shattering her sternum. She dropped to the ground, releasing blood out of her mouth. Her sword thumped to the ground, joining her body in the dust. Ganon arrived in front of the Hyrulean knight, maintaining an expressionless face.

The man turned to Ganon, resting his hammer on the sand. "I am General Malagar Easley, future king of…" the Hylian began before he was interrupted. He looked down at his abdomen, where his once plated belly had been penetrated by a muscular forearm. He looked back up at Ganon, grinning in disbelief as he reached behind himself to feel the bloody right hand of the desert king. "You…you are the king I came to kill…" Easley coughed as blood oozed out of his mouth. From behind him, he heard Miru chuckling as she choked on her own blood.

Ganon turned his expressionless face into a frown. He twisted his forearm as it tore deeper into Easley abdomen. "What did you think you'd accomplish when you marched into my lands, Hylian?" Ganon growled. Easley began to laugh, writhing in pain as Ganon continued to speak. "Did you think that by slaying my sisters and children, you would bring me out of hiding? What were you expecting to happen? That I would hand over my deserts? Did you think I would forgive you and your pathetic race from invading my kingdom and slaughtering my family?!" Ganon roared. He lifted Easley up in the air, letting his intestines spill out onto the ground below. As he did so, black thunder clouds began to gather over the bloody Gerudo city. Ganon took his left hand and torn his shirt off. He took his hand and put it over his chest, ripping madly at his skin. "The only thing you've accomplished was the death of your soldiers, the death of my people, and the death of my heart. MY HEART!" he screamed, his tear-filled eyes burning with despair and fury. "You took my heart! What have I done to you? What did I do to deserve this?! You left me with nothing! NOTHING!!" Ganon took his now bloody left hand and placed it around Easley's head.

Easley began to shake, his body going into to shock. His face was pale from blood loss. He looked down at the Gerudo king, suddenly taking notice of his surprisingly dark skin. "Wh-what is your n-name…king?" Easley choked, feeling the tightening grip of the king's merciless hand. Ganon's frown flipped into a long grin, similar to the one Easley once had. He pulled his right hand out of Easley's belly, keeping him suspended with his other hand. Lightning began to strike around the now desolate Gerudo city. Easley continued to stare into the king's red eyes, waiting for him to answer.

Ganon tightened his hand around Easley's head, causing him to hyperventilate. His grin grew as the clouds darkened the desert even more. He took one more look at his mutilated daughters and sisters, breathing in the smell of their blood, before turning back to Easley. "I AM GANONDORF, KING OF DARKNESS!" he screamed.

Miru looked up, feeling life slipping out of her. She saw the silhouette of her king holding up the Hylian general. Just as she was about to call out to him, she saw him squeeze his hand around Easley's head, causing it to explode. She gasped at the gruesome sight. Unable to stomach what she saw, Miru vomited in disgust. When she looked back up, Ganon was kneeling beside her, his blood-stained hands caressing her face. "Are you the last of them?" he mumbled. Miru shook her head in agony, remembering her shattered sternum. "I am going to die, Ganon…" she heaved. Her king nodded with sympathy before leaning in and kissing her on the head. "I am no longer Ganon, master. I have found a name for myself. Forgive me…" he murmured. Ganon wrapped his huge hand around Miru's neck. Miru raised her hand and put it over Ganon's, understanding his plan. "Put me out of my pain, king of…" she whispered. Ganon quickly snapped her neck, not letting her finish her sentence.

Ganon stood up. His body began to shake, consumed with despair. He shot his glance up, where Kotake and Koume had been floating for some time. Kotake shrieked with joy to see her king. "Ganondorf? I like it! It suits your well!" Koume giggled. "Yes, Ganondorf! Your name shall be feared by many!" Ganon looked back down, staring at the self-induced wound on his chest. "Where did the surviving Gerudo go?" he asked plainly. The witches turned to each and then pointed to the West. "Into the enchanted deserts, Ganon, where no one can follow them!" they yelled. "They shall take refuge in the abandoned camps!" Ganon nodded, agreeing with the intelligent plan. "Make sure they are taken care of," he commanded. The witches turned to each other once more, confused at Ganon's order. "What will you do, king?" they asked in unison.

Ganon looked towards the Gerudo city entrance, which stood broken and decorated with the corpses of his family and enemies. His grin returned as he picked up Miru's sword and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk…" he said, walking out his destroyed city. When his feet left the city boundary, rain began pouring down on the Gerudo city, putting out fires and washing the blood off the cadavers of his family.


End file.
